


L is for Love

by FridaVI



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, First Love, Gen, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaVI/pseuds/FridaVI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is for Legolas. L is for Luck. L is for Love.<br/>T is for Trust. T is for Tender. T is for Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Love

Legolas may not know how love started. He only knew that his love was eternal. Love was a mysterious experience for him. He felt like burning in flame and at the same time sinking into the deepest ocean when thinking about Tauriel. 

He wanted to be loved. He always felt the emptiness in his heart every moment. 

When the first snow was falling in Mirkwood, he thought of her once again. 

“Love? Love? Don’t utter such a nonsense word! There’s no love in the World, only greed. People always say they are in love. All they want is to please their desires. It is purely madness, not love.” Said Thranduil. 

“You don’t understand” Legolas sighed and looked away. He wanted to end the conversation.  
“Ae! Yes! You are so sophisticated. What a sensitive boy! Drink more wine and go to sleep!” Thranduil filled Legolas’s wine glass once more. 

Legolas still sat quickly in his seat while Thranduil finished his dinner.  
“Eat something!”

“No, I don’t feel like eating now.” Legolas replied abruptly. 

“It is your king command! You must eat!” Putting a spoon in Legolas’s mouth, Thranduil tried to feed Legolas with Salmon Salad he had prepared especially for him.

“I don’t want to…” Trying to push Thranduil away, Legolas was too slow. Thranduil was successful in feeding his son.

“I am a super dad. Don’t you think?”  
“Leave me alone.” Legolas moved to the corner of the room.  
“Is that the way you talk to your father?” Raising his eyebrows, Thranduil was upset by his son’s response.  
“It just a phase. Trust me, son. You will soon forget everything about her. Just let her go.”  
“I cannot.”  
Thranduil sighed.  
“Then go to her. Tell her you love her.”  
“It’s not that simple. She doesn’t love me. She loves that dead dwarf. There’s nothing I can change. I can’t make myself shorter like a dwarf. I can’t make my hair messy like that little Kili. I can’t…In fact, you no what? Nobody loves me. Who cares what I feel!” Tear started filling Legolas's eyes. He turned away. 

The room was covered with silence once more. Thranduil touched his son’s shoulder gently. Legolas sat quietly no matter Thranduil tried to make a conversation. Finally, Thranduil got up from the table. He dragged a chair to sit close to his son. 

“When you said love, what do you mean by that? All you do is mopping around and complaining that she doesn’t love you.  
Have you ever told her you love her? Have you ever asked her whether she loves you? Never! Go tell her that you love her. If she says no, then be persistent. Tell her every day. Tell her every hour. You no what? Tell her every minute!”

Staring his father with an angry look, Legolas pushed Thranduil away.  
“Don’t you tell me what to do now! You are the one who disapprove our relationship. You told me that she is not worth since she is a low Silvan Elf. Now you want me to tell her I love her? Don’t you think it is too late!?” 

Thranduil sat quietly for a moment, contemplating how to calm his son down.  
“Well, I was cruel to her, I admit. Every parents always concern about their children. I think she is not worth because you are the most precious thing in my life. I want you to have the best of everything. But if you truly feel that she’s the one then there’s nothing I can do to stop you. I hate to see you suffer like this. It also hurts me. Do you understand that? All I want is to see you happy.”  
Taking his son in his arms, Thranduil held him tightly.  
“Go tell her. OK?”

The next morning, Legolas woke up very early. He decided to tell Tauriel he loved her. Leaving his bedroom, he noticed a note posted on the door. It said:  
“Your beloved daddy need to go to work very early this morning. I have made you a breakfast. It is in the fridge. Don’t forget to brush your teeth and dress well. Good luck for today. Say hi to Tauriel for me. 

L is for Legolas.  
L is for Luck.  
And L is for Love.

Love Dad”

Legolas smiled. He hadn’t realized until now that from the beginning, he was loved.


End file.
